captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hermann Kaltz
Hermann Kaltz is a small and young German soccer player with a geezer face. Since his youth he played for Hamburger SV. He's a close friend to Karl Heinz Schneider and Genzo Wakabayashi. His character is a reference to former Hamburger SV star Manfred Kaltz. Kaltz has a trademark toothpick, which he rarely takes away from his mouth. Although Kaltz can be considered lazy, as he can stand around doing nothing in some matches, he's actually extremely tricky and may do most of the work in critical moments, especially when he's spitting his toothpick. Synopsis Prior to the J Boys' Challenge Arc Kaltz was part of Hamburg Jr. Youth. Together with Karl Heinz Schneider and Genzo Wakabayashi, they made Hamburg Jr. Youth the No. 1 team in West Germany. J Boys' Challenge Arc European Friendlies Kaltz first appears before the beginning of the match between Hamburg and All Japan Jr. Youth, asking if Schneider is not present. As the match starts, Kaltz and the others aren't moving much, letting Japan attack like Wakabayashi asked. However, as the audience starts booing them, they decide to play for real, as they can't bear this anymore. Kaltz is the first one to make a move, cutting a pass from Takeshi Sawada to Kojiro Hyuga. He then manages to dodge Shun Nitta, who is chasing him. When Schneider faces Hiroshi Jito and Shingo Takasugi, he does a backpass to Kaltz, who then sends it back to Schneider. This results in the opening goal for Hamburg. Later, Kaltz intercepts a pass in the middle of the field. He then exploits a small open space for Schneider to score the second goal with a Fire Shot. Kaltz soon has the ball again, dribbles past Takasugi before doing a centering. The following header of his teammate is stopped by Ken Wakashimazu, though. After the shoot of Klaus, one of Kaltz teammates, got repelled, Kaltz immediately picks up the ball and passes to Schneider, who shoots with the back of his foot to avoid the defenders, however Wakashimazu manages to catch the ball with a Sankakugeri Defense. Kaltz later has a confrontation with Hyuga, who dodges him with a feint. Hyuga's breakthrough is still stopped after that, however. As the second half begins, Kaltz snatches the ball from Sawada, then gets past Jito and Makoto Soda. However, there is still a third defender, Mamoru Izawa, who manages to cut the ball. Kaltz's first shooting chance is from Schneider's pass, who tells him to shoot as Wakashimazu's hands won't be able to keep up. Even though Wakashimazu stops the shot, his right hand is indeed bleeding as it was injured earlier by Schneider, causing him to be replaced by Yuzo Morisaki. Since then, Kaltz, Schneider and the others stops every breakthrough from Japan, while Schneider scores two more goals. Even though Hyuga manages to score one goal, it's still a 1-5 loss for Japan. Junior Youth Tournament West Germany play against Canada in their opening game. Kaltz and Franz Schester completely dominate the midfield, as Schneider scores a hattrick for his team's 4-0 win. In their second group game, West Germany beat Portugal by 4-1 with another hattrick by Schneider. Drawn against Uruguay in the semifinals, West Germany quickly concede after Ramon Victorino scores after just 50 seconds. Led by Schneider, West Germany quickly equalize as Manfred Margus deflects Schester's pass for Kaltz, who passes to Schneider to score with his Fire Shot. After the entry of Deuter Müller, West Germany take control of the game. As Schester completely controls the midfield, Kaltz just stands around doing nothing in the second half, thinking he's at ease in this match. The final is West Germany versus Japan. After Tsubasa Ozora takes the ball, Kaltz does a tackle, but Tsubasa gets past thanks to his Golden Combi with Taro Misaki. Later, when Tsubasa is about to do a Drive Shoot, Kaltz does a sliding tackle, but he isn't fast enough. The shot is still stopped by Müller though. After Schneider tells his teammates his deduction about Wakabayashi doing researches on the West Germany team, the team regain their form. After receiving a pass from Schester, Kaltz gets past Sawada and Mitsuru Sano, then does a pass, which seemingly goes the wrong way as it doesn't go towards Schneider, but it is in fact a pass for Margus. Wakabayashi catches Margus' shot, however. Right before the end of the first half, Kaltz does a sliding past which gives Schneider a one on one chance against Wakabayashi. Schneider's shot hits the bar however, as Wakabayashi took it in the face before that. The first half ends 1-1. Because their honor is wounded by Japan, West Germany fiercely attack during the second half. Kaltz becomes more serious, with Wakabayashi even noting that neither he nor Schneider can know what Kaltz will do. Kaltz takes the ball from Nitta with a forcible tackle, then breaks through on his own. The ball only got loose after a clash with Misaki. Later, Kaltz does a lobbing shoot over Wakabayashi's head, but the latter uses his cap to push the ball away. When the match only has 10 minutes left, Japan is leading 2-1. In the desperate situation, Kaltz spits out his toothpick, while cutting Tsubasa's pass at a high speed. He blows off Sawada with his Harinezumi Dribble before passing to Schester. The ball is soon returned to him, but he lets it through, allowing Schneider to shoot. Even though the attack is seemingly stopped when Ryo Ishizaki blocks Schneider's Fire Shot, Margus soon reclaims the ball for Schneider, and the latter equalizes from short range with his left leg. Despite this, Japan score a 3rd goal and win the game 3-2, becoming junior youth champions. Battle of World Youth Arc The Strongest Opponent! Holland Youth It is mentioned that sometimes between the International Jr. Youth Tournament and the World Youth preliminaries, Holland Youth defeated Germany 3-1. Bundesliga Kaltz is now in Hamburger SV with Wakabayashi. In the match against 1FC Koln, even though Kaltz gets serious and spits out his toothpick, he still loses to Stefan Levin in a confrontation. In the end, Levin injures Wakabayashi's left hand, and scores a hattrick, giving Koln victory. World Youth Tournament Kaltz participates in the World Youth as a representative of Germany Youth, consisting of the former West and East Germany. After qualifying from the European preliminaries, Schneider and Kaltz arrives at Jakarta to observe the two teams that will become Asia's representatives. They meet Wakabayashi on the stand during the match between All Japan Youth and Iraq Youth, as Wakabayashi is injured and not able to play. They informs Wakabayashi about other rivals around the world. Kaltz remarks that Tsubasa is friend with the ball as always upon seeing the latter play. Germany Youth easily wins the first two matches against Colombia and America in the group stage. However they are beaten 3-5 by Sweden in the last match of the stage. The Swedish team, which Levin is part of, had studied Germany extensively and used that knowledge to defeat the Germans, also injuring their keeper Müller in the process. Germany go on to win their quarter-final game against Argentina 3-2, but lose to Brazil in the semi-final by 0-5. Road to 2002 Arc After the match between Hamburg and VfB Stuttgart, as Müller tells Wakabayashi to stop FC Bayern Munich from scoring and defeat them, as that would make the chances of the other teams winning the Bundesliga greater, Wakabayashi says that Kaltz, who has just returned from his injuries, will surely do something about that as well. Kaltz says he will precisely do the work in that match. During the match with Bayern, Kaltz scores the opening goal very early thanks to Wakabayashi's Top Spin Pass. After that, Kaltz thoroughly marks Schneider, plus Wakabayashi plays wonderfully, therefore Bayern cannot score any goal in the first half. However, in the second half, Bayern successes in scoring the tying goal by using the circulating shot, Dragon's Roar. After that, Hamburg choose a defensive soccer, aiming for a tie. Schneider tells Wakabayashi and Kaltz that is a boring soccer, which makes Kaltz lose his composure and get a red card as a result. The match ends with a 2-1 victory for Bayern. After the match, as Schneider is going to the medical office, Kaltz confronts him and says sorry for what he did and said earlier, as he realizes Schneider is truly an ace. Rising Sun Arc To be added as series progresses Abilities and Special techniques *'Harinezumi Dribble': Kaltz blows away the opponent by dribbling after lowering his center of gravity. *'Harinezumi Defense': Kaltz marks his opponent closely. *'Lobbing Shoot': Kaltz sends the ball over the opposing goalkeeper's head. Games exclusive *'German Shoot' (Get in the Tomorrow) Image Kaltz01.jpg Kaltz03.jpg Category:Players of Germany Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders